Heart disease, specifically coronary artery disease, is a major cause of death, disability, and healthcare expense in the United States and other industrialized countries. A common form of heart disease is atherosclerosis, in which the vessels leading to the heart are damaged or obstructed by plaques containing cholesterol, lipoid material, lipophages, and other materials. When severely damaged or obstructed, one or more of the vessels can be replaced during a coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) procedure. CABG surgery is performed about 350,000 times annually in the United States, making it one of the most commonly performed major operations.
To prevent rejection, the graft material is preferably a blood vessel harvested from elsewhere within a patient's body. The most commonly used bypass vessel is the saphenous vein from the leg. Because the venous system of the leg is redundant, other veins that remain within the patient's leg are adequate to provide return blood flow following removal of the saphenous vein.
Various methods have been used to harvest the saphenous vein. Until recently, the typical procedure involved making a single long incision, extending from a patient's groin to at least the knee and often to the ankle. This method results in substantial postoperative pain, with patients frequently complaining more about discomfort from the site of leg vein harvesting than about their CABG surgery wound. In addition, the extensive incision site is subject to infection and delayed healing, especially in patients with poor circulation, which not infrequently accompanies coronary artery disease. The disfiguring scar from such a large incision is also of concern to some patients.
Less invasive procedures are preferred, and surgical devices and techniques now exist that allow the saphenous vein to be harvested through one or more small, transverse incisions, generally using an endoscope. Endoscopic procedures yield reduced wound complications, reduced discomfort, and superior cosmetic results compared with traditional methods of vein harvesting. Equipment for endoscopic vein harvesting is frequently complex, having multiple parts that are difficult, if not impossible, for one person to manipulate without assistance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and a method for harvesting a vessel section that overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages.